


It Would Have Made a Good Love Story

by fililovesbard



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 09:47:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4701506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fililovesbard/pseuds/fililovesbard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fili thinks he and Bard would have had a good love story to tell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Would Have Made a Good Love Story

It would have made a good love story he thought as he stood there soaking wet with his braids undone and not even in proper clothing and ordered not to move.

He might have introduced himself if his younger brother wasn’t wounded. When Kili was better, Fili thought. There would be time when Kili was better. Balin would convince him to take them across the lake. Fili would learn his name.

It would have made a good love story, he thought as he climbed into the barrel and found himself covered in fish.

Fili might have chatted him up a bit if they hadn’t been spotted by guards. There would be time, he thought, when they took a rest. There would be time later. Later, he would ask Bard about his life.

It would have made a good love story, he thought as he followed his companions into the armory.

He might have told Bard himself to trust his uncle. Bard would change his mind. He wouldn’t be so angry when Fili offered him a crown of jewels. He was the heir to Dale. He’d be king. Bard would be a good king.

It would have made a good love story, he thought when he and Bard met each other’s eyes when he was begging for help for his brother.

He might have thanked him then and to his face of Kili hadn’t been lying on the table screaming. He needed help, though.

It would have made a good love story, he thought as he fought against the orcs and pushed one against the wall when it went for his daughter.

He might have stayed to see if Bard was okay, but Fili had to know if his kin were alive. How could they have escaped the dragon, though? Fili didn’t know and he needed to know.

It would have made a good love story, he thought as they stood on opposite sides of the battlefield.

He might have snuck away to the other lines and begged Bard to help him if he hadn’t been so heartbroken and unwilling to leave his brother in his uncle’s care. He couldn’t leave the company to his uncle care. His mad uncle’s care.

It would have made a good love story, he thought as he watched the dragonslayer pull the Arkenstone from his pocket.

He might have pleaded with his uncle to accept the trade. It was fair. They needed the Arkenstone and the people of the lake needed aid.

It would have made a good love story, he thought as he rushed onto the battlefield when the odds were against them against legions of orcs.

He might have searched for Bard if he hadn’t been called to Ravenhill. Azog was their leader and he needed to be killed. That was true. Fili knew what he had to do.

It would have made a good love story, if he had lived.


End file.
